User blog:Sowhat2008/If "Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion" was created by me instead
Note: Before you start saying random things, for the last time, THIS WAS MADE FOR FUN! OK? What if Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion was created by me instead? Lets find out! Game Description "Hello there! Welcome to Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion! If you wanna know what lies at the end, I must inform that there are 5000 rooms total. Will you make it there or not? Lets find out!" Enemies *Specimen 1 *Specimen 2 *Specimen 3 *Specimen 4 *Specimen 5 *Specimen 6 *Specimen 7 *Specimen 8 *Specimen 9 *Old Specimen 10 (v0.0) *New Specimen 10 (v1.3) *Specimen 11 (v1.3) *Specimen 12 (v1.3) *Specimen 13 (v1.4) *Unknown Specimen 1 (v1.7) *Unknown Specimen 2 (v1.7) *Unknown Specimen 3 (v1.7) *Unknown Specimen 4 (v1.7) *Unknown Specimen (v1.7) *Unknown Specimen 6 (v2.5) Unknown Specimen 6 is a purple version of Specimen 6. Unlike Specimen 6, the player has to look away. Looking at Unknown Specimen 6 will cause his eyes to turn completely black and drain the player's health fast. *Specimen 14 (v4.2) Specimen 14 is a shadowish ninja. Since ninjas are very hidden, Specimen 14 will rarely be seen and unexpectedly deals the player 15 damage without being visible. Specimen 14 starts on Room 3512, stopping its encounter at Room 3800, not being encountered ever again. Specimen 14's health is only 5 but cannot be killed unless it is seen. When Specimen 14 appears, he is only visible for 1 second. *Specimen 15 Specimen 15 is more like Specimen 9's boss form. Other information (W.I.P) Specimen 1 Health: 1 Damage: 0 Starting Room: 5 Starting Room (again): Every 3 rooms Specimen 2 Health: 50 Damage: 15 Starting Room: 34 Starting Room (again): Every 25 rooms Specimen 3 Health: 75 Damage: 10 Starting Room: 69 Starting Room (again): Every 45 rooms Specimen 4 Health: 500 (Originally 100) Damage: 40 (Originally 25) Starting Room: 96 Starting Room (again): Every 50 rooms Specimen 5 Health: 150 (Originally 250) Damage: 100 (Originally 50) Starting Room: 114 Starting Room (again): Every 100 rooms Specimen 6 Health: 125 Damage: 75 Starting Room: 275 Starting Room (again): Every 200 rooms Specimen 7 Health: 1000 Damage: 135 Starting Room: 457 Starting Room (again): Every 500 rooms Specimen 8 Health: 1500 Damage: 450 Starting Room: 556 Starting Room (again): Every 1000 rooms Specimen 9 Health: 10,000 Damage: 9999 Starting Room: 599 Starting Room (again): (Not encountered ever again) Specimen 10 Health: 250 Damage: 105 Starting Room: 187 Starting Room (again): Every 300 rooms Specimen 11 Health: 50,000 Damage: 5000 Starting Room: 700 Starting Room (again): Every 500 rooms Specimen 12 Health: 100 Damage (Hostile): 99999999999999999999999 Damage (Docile): 500 Starting Room: 610 Starting Room (again): (Not encountered ever again) Specimen 13 Health: 1000 Damage: 650 Starting Room: 735 Starting Room (again): (Not encountered ever again) Specimen 15 Health: 5,000,000 Damage: 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 Starting Room: 5000 Items Axe *Found in Room 50 *Deals 5 damage Bloody Axe *Found in Room 150 *Deals 20 damage Sword *Found in Room 250 *Deals 50 damage Magical Sword *Found in Room 500 *Deals 100 damage Power Gem *Found in Room 1500 *Deals 500 damage Corrupted Axe *Found in Room 4500 *Deals 5000 damage Regular Armour *Found in Room 75 *Increases player's health by 10 Good Armour *Found in Room 135 *Increases player's health by 70 Great Armour *Found in Room 200 *Increases player's health by 200 Awesome Armour *Found in Room 485 *Increases player's health by 900 Bronze Armour *Found in Room 1000 *Increases player's health by 5000 Silver Armour *Found in Room 2000 *Increases player's health by 250000 Gold Armour *Found in Room 4997 *Increases player's health by 1500000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Category:Blog posts